Paradise
by TheEndReaper
Summary: You can find Paradise in the coldest of places. Holix


I was upset that (when I began wrighting this) there wasn't any new Holix fics. I waited for a while hoping that more would be posted but soon I decided that I'll just make some myself. It's kinda 'meh' but I hope someone likes it. Sorry for any errors.

* * *

Dr. Holiday hated Paradise base. That's saying something because e for the most part she like everything. But Paradise base was cold and steral, it was almost like no one was ever there, and that was what bugged Holiday.

Well that and the fact that the one thing she hated more than anything was the cold.

Rex need his nanaites offloaded. It wasn't dire at the moment, and he was in no immediate danger... But it was probably a good idea to reduce his levels BEFORE it almost kills him.

Holiday idly stared out the window the jet, looking over the icy tundra that lay below. She frowned, and added another thing to her list of reasons to hate coming up here; 'Everything looks the same.'

She sighed and looked around the inside of the jet for about the 9th time. The whole ride up had been in silence. Six was driving the jet (much to his own annoyance) because Bobo had out right refused to come up with them. Rex on the other hand had been sleeping the inure time. Holiday looked back at the sleeping teenager enviously. Sleeping on plane rides (and subsequently any mode of transportation) had never been something she could do.

Thus Holiday was EXTREMELY relieved to see the base coming up in the distance. Six landed the jet as if landing a jet in a snowstorm was easy. Secretly she wondered if Six was human. On reflection she realized that not only had she never seen the agents' eyes but she had also never seen him; eat, sleep, or show any real emotion. She frowned slightly. She'd give anything just to see the man smile.

Holiday walked back and shook Rex a little til he began to wake up. He yawned and walked over to a small closet on the jet, he opened it to reveal multiple heavy jackets in hangers. He grabbed his and put it on. Moments after Six excited the cockpit and grabbed his long greed trench coat-esc jacket and did the same. Holiday had put her white coat on about an hour ago when it started getting cold in the jet. Holiday held her breath as the big metal door opened letting in a freezing burst of air.

The three of them moved quickly from the jet to the coded door of Paradise base, which they had open in seconds, leaving the strong winds behind.

Much to Holidays' despair the inside of the base was almost as cold as the outside. It only took a few moments for one of the generic lab technicians to come out and greet them.

"Oh your here! Good." He nodded and continued to move hurriedly around the room. "I'm afraid the heater isn't working..." Holiday couldn't help bit notice that the man seemed to be packing... He wasn't really going to just leave was he? "Between that, and the incident with the majority of the rooms..." He headed quickly towards the three. "...Everyone else already left." He smiled. Six raised an eyebrow. The man handed a letter to the green clad agent before hurrying out of the door behind them. Rex looked over to Holiday.

"What was his deal." Six had opened the letter and was scanning the document quickly. He didn't look amused, and handed the letter to Holiday. It read;

'Dear Rex and Company,

I somewhat regret to inform you that you will be on your own during this offload. All of use learned something up here at Paradise base this week, it turns out that just because the snow makes it harder for things to burn, it doesn't make anything fireproof.

Interestingly enough in the midst of learning this valuable life lesson, we lost the heater and the sleeping accommodations. In light of this, we, the Paradise team, have all decided to take a vacation to a real paradise. The equipment you need is all functioning, and temporary sleeping arrangements have been supplied.

For the sake of our own safety we have decided not to inform you exactly where we went. I hope you understand.

-Weever'

Holiday glared at the paper. Well at least she didn't have to deal with Weever. That was always a good thing. She sighed.

"Well I guess we better get started." Rex and the other headed to the 'emptying room' where Holiday quickly looked over the equipment as Rex laid down on the metal table, Six strapping him down. Holiday sighed inwardly as she picked up the anesthetic, she really did hate having to drug him. But it's for his own good...

She had always been that way. Holiday hated seeing people unhappy. She became a doctor because she wanted to help people the best she could. Holiday tried to smile reassuringly to Rex as he slowly faded out of conciseness, leaving the doctor and the agent in silence. Holiday stared at Six, who seemed to be reading the stats off the machinery. It only took a moment for Six to realize that the doctor was watching him. He moved his head slightly to the left so he was staring back.

"You want to go find the 'temporary sleeping arrangements'?" Six gave a nod, and fallowed Holiday out of the room. To be honest she had no idea where she was supposed to look, but despite that it didn't take long to find... Not like there was much of the base left for them to search anyway.

The sleeping arrangements where almost amusing. ALMOST. The small room contained 3 small beds that had been lazily thrown into the space. It was clear that the sleeping arrangements had been a last minute idea. But it was better than nothing.

Holiday was intrigued. She HAD to learn something about the agent by sharing a room with him. At the very least she might get to see what his eyes look like. Surely he wouldn't sleep with the sunglasses on... She looked at Six out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't moved since they entered the room.

Eventually Six looked at his watch. It was well past 11, and once Holiday thought about it she was pretty tired...

"Do you have a preference to which bed...?" Six turned and began to leave.

"Take your pick." Holiday sighed, she wished that he would give her a real answer. She went out to the main room to get the clothes she planed to sleep in. Holiday was relieved that the spare clothing that they left in the base hadn't been destroyed. Sleeping in her 'work uniform' was quite uncomfortable. Grabbing the warmest of the clothing (which was a pair of checkered pajama bottoms, and a long sleeve top) and went to go change.

Soon after, she reentered the room containing the beds. She paused in the middle of the room and looked between the two beds. It didn't take long for Holiday too pick the bed on the far right with the white blanket. She figured that since the other bed had a green blanket on it that Six would probably prefer it.

She climbed into bed under the covers and laid on her side looking out at the room. Idly she wondered whether Six was going to ever come back and go to bed. Maybe Six didn't DO sleep... Holiday sighed, perhaps she should just go to sleep...

Just then the door opened to reveal Agent Six.

Shirtless.

Holiday felt her face go red (Luckily most of her face was covered by the blanket). She had seen men shirtless before, but seeing Six shirtless was different. She had never seen him wear anything other than his green suit and sunglasses.

He walked over and sat down on the other bed, not looking over at the doctor at all (as far as she could tell he was still wearing the dark sunglasses). The agent took his twin katanas that he had been holding and stuck them in the wall. He looked over to Holiday, moving his hand up to the light switch.

"Ready?" Holiday nodded.

"Sure." Six took off his sunglasses and turned off the lights. Holiday frowned slightly , she hadn't gotten to see his eyes. She shivered slightly, even with the blanket it was still really cold. The room was quite... uncomfortably so. "'Night Six." There was pause.

"Goodnight Holiday." Holiday fell asleep cold, but with a smile on her face.

* * *

Holiday awoke sometime in the night, feeling pleasantly warm. Of corse she wasn't stupid and noticed such things right off the back. It was hard to tell in the dark but she was pretty sure that she had two blankets. Quickly she looked over to the agent she was sharing a room with.

Across the room Agent Six was asleep. No blanket. Did he really give her his blanket? He had to be cold. A polar bear would be cold up here. Holiday stared over at Six watching closely. Sure enough the agent was shivering slightly. She frowned, he could catch his death in this cold.

Slowly Dr. Holiday stood up and walked over to Six's bed, both blankets draped over her shoulders. Holiday climbed onto the bed covering them both with the blankets. Six slowly rolled over.

"Hmm...?" Six let out an inaudible question. Holiday didn't look up to meet the agents eyes.

"Just go back to sleep..." She trailed off, muttering something about a 'damn chivalrous nanny'. Six didn't question her.

This time they both fell asleep warm.

* * *

Rex woke up feeling slightly nauseous, but he always did after taking anesthetic. He got up from the table and looked at the clock. 7:45. Leaving the room he found that the base was silent, with the exception of the whistle of wind blowing through the cracks in the walls.

Perhaps they were still asleep. Six normally was up way earlier than Rex but it was always possible that he slept in. This of corse was if Six slept at all. Rex smiled to himself on the notion and continued to wander from room to room before finally entering the room with two beds.

Looking over he could see (much to his own displeasure) Dr. Holiday and Six sharing a bed, both of them happily curled up under the blankets. Rex frowned.

"Damn, I'm asleep for 6 hours and this is what happens?"

* * *

THAT ENDING WAS SO BEUTIFUL YOU DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO.


End file.
